An Assassin in Konoha
by blackninja160
Summary: a boy falls thru a rift in space and time to advert a catastrophe in the past
'I'm falling, why am I falling? Thats right I jumped off the skyscraper to keep them from getting me completely forgetting that my grapple is broken, guess that was the adrenaline' falling past a litted window 'at least I killed that tyrant, kind of hard to beleive he is the grandson of the eighth hokage, I really miss old man Sarutobi wish he didn't have to die like that, that was no way for him to go. Haven't I hit the ground yet?' looking up at the black sky 'if I had a wish it would be to sit with old man Sarutobi again looking at the stars and telling me the old stories of when he was a child' sigh and he closed his eyes smiling 'I am glad that the edotensei jutsu he talked about is now a lost art or else I would have to face death a second time at the hands of my fiance' darkness overtook him and his falling slowed 'funny I thought it would hurt more guess i'm finally dead' he started falling faster again, he opened his eyes to a bright sunny day before feeling a sharp pain in his back and hearing the sound of bones breaking. Five seconds later he was surrounded by a crowd of people who kept pointing at him and then back up from where he fell, a twenty story of the soon to be eighty story Konoha tower.

The police arrived on the scene and pushed the citizens back alowwing room for the medics to get to what they thought at the time was a dead body. "Nothing to see here folks just a jumper move on" waving the citizens away.

The medic team came to exam the body "now this is a first, somebody thought they could survive jumping from a twenty story building" looking over the body "must be from out of town, all the workers had the day off" his partner kneeled down and felt his neck for a pulse "time of death at..." looking at her watch "3..."

she was stopped short when his eyes flew open and he grabbed her arm "(gasp for air)... help...(another gasp) me" before passing out.

"Jean get the oxygen tank over here!" her partner rushed over with the tank "Sergeant get a stretcher squad here now!" the Sergeant grabbed his radio and called it in, a minute later they were there, after carefully removing him from the ground and strapping him firmly to the stretcher he was rushed to Konoha general hospital where a surgery room was being prepared and Sakura Uchiha was getting ready so they could go into immediate surgery and save this mans life. Five minutes after getting strapped to the strecher he was lying on an operating table. They cut his clothing off, putting it in a pile so the police could try and figure out where he came from. When his clothes were removed the surgery began,

**five hours later**

Sakura Uchiha walked out of the operating room removing the soiled scrubs, she lets out a groan "I've seen a lot of injuries in my lifetime but this, he had hemorraging from a previous fight as well as cuts and whatever those small projectiles were, almost as if he had a fight before jumping off the building".

The rest of the surgical team came out and removed their scrubs, all but one left "Its a miracle he survived that jump" as she wheeled the table with his clothing "do you think after the police get done with these I can have them?"

Sakura looked at the nurse "whatever for Yuri?"

The sixteen year old nurse blushed slightly "well I thought that I could make him some new ones for when he woke up, that is if his family doesn't show up"

"I guess I see the reasoning behind it, I'll ask the police chief if that would be alright"

An officer stepped in "I am here to pick up the clothes" carrying a large evidence bag,

Sakura pointed to the clothing on the cart.

After the officer left she sighed "I am just glad that it is over, all I want to do is take a nice hot shower and have a massage" leaving the hospital.

Yuri Hyuuga walked to the room of the sleeping john doe before going home to.

The officer who retrieved the evidence dropped it off for the detectives on duty to look over.

**the next morning**

Tobimaru Setsuna woke up and started his morning like he usually did he had a nice cup of tea and a warm meal, before taking his children to the academy. He then went down to the station to go over a pile of reports on things that happened the night before, and then go over an even bigger pile of complaints. But not this morning, this morning when he got to the office he was met with a pile of unexplained weapons and only one clue, an amulet with the Sarutobi symbol on one side and Konoha's symbol on the other.

"So he was armed to the teeth with these odd looking kunai" gesturing to a pile of about 30 "Shurikan" another large pile "these strange looking weapon" a crossbow "and some other odd gadgets that you can't name" he was met with silence, rubbing his forehead "okay take the amulet and see if the Sarutobi's know anything about it".

Tobimaru sat down at his desk looking over the weapons 'who are you mister john doe, and where did you come from'

The detectives questioned the head of the Sarutobi clan about the amulet, only to be told that the amulet didn't even exist. After being told this they returned to the office "we are sorry but it would appear that that is a dead end as well for they don't have any knowledge of this Amulet"

Tobimaru went into his thinking mode "we can't do a mind probing until he is awake so until then this case is closed" the detective was about to leave "Johns could you take the clothing to Yuri Hyuuga? She asked Sakura if it would be alright for her to make him some new clothing since he has no others" the detective nodded and bowed as he left.

**at the hospital**

Sakura had just checked in on john doe, making sure he was mending just fine. She was surprised to find that his wounds and broken bones were almost healed. She took a blood sample to take a closer look at this, she herself had only partially healed the worst of the wounds. She put a couple of drops on a slide, looking at it under a microscope. The blood was amazing it was actually mending the injuries at accellerated rate. If she were to guess then his body was like Naruto's body when he had the ninetails in him, meaning he either was a jinchuriki or someone had tried to make one.

The alarm that a patient had flatlined went off, Sakura was the closest technicion and rushed to the room. She arrived outside the room of john doe and opened the door to find him gone. He had taken the sheet off the bed, she assumed he was still wearing the gown which was why he had taken the sheet.

The phone rang at the police office, the dispatcher picked up the phone "hello konoha police department how may I help"

"Emmy this is Sakura Uchiha please put Tobimaru on " she was transferred to the police chief "Tobimaru he is missing, he left thru the window and he is still hurt"

"okay calm down we will putout an a.p.b on him" Sakura hangs up "Emmy bring in everyone on the force, tell them to stop whatever they're doing and to meet in the debriefing room

"

when all twenty on duty members of the force were assembled "okay we are looking for this boy" holding up a picture then passing it around to all the officers "remember his face, he is hurt so if you find him try to reason with him before using force, and be careful we know nothing about this man" the officers left the debreifing room to search for this missing person.

Our missing person after leaping out of the second story window made his way to the laundry drop off/pick up. Making sure the coast was clear he dragged himself into one of the dirty bins, getting loaded into a cart being driven to the laudromat. Stopping outside, the hamper was removed and put on a conveyer. When the hamper was inside he looked over the edge and saw a rack of clothing, climbing out of the hamper he dropped down next to the rack and went about finding clothes that fit. He found an orange and black jumpsuit that fit him okay, not having time to look any further he changed clothes and grabbed a travel cloak. On the way out he grabbed the first aid box and left, one of the cleaners came in and looked around before going to the hampers that were just brought in and dumped them into the washing machines.

One of the officers found bloodied bandages and a discarded first aid kit in a dark alley "I thing I got something" he radioed in, a couple other officers joined him and they looked over the discarded item. The first aid kit was missing the gauze and suture kits, after a thorough investigation of the area they found traces of orange thread.

Two blocks away a figure lowered himself over the wall of the Hyuuga compound, he quickly dove into a bush. A guard rounded the corner "whoever's there show yourself"

Yuri stepped out from behind one of the bushes "I'm sorry Han but I had to see the hatchlings"

Han bowed "i'm sorry lady Yuri but the police issued an apb and I thought I heard something, my mistake" leaving.

After the guard left Yuri walked over to a bush "you can come out now, the guard won't be back" the bush parted and out crawled a hooded figure "follow me and I will take you to my room" Yuri started walking towards the house and the figure followed her. They made it to her room avoiding all the guards and servants. They arrived in her room and she shut the door behind them "now do you mind telling me why your out of the hospital?" she was answered with silence "its okay you don't have to tell me but at least let me look at your wounds".

The boy removed the travel cloak, Yuri burst out laughing " I see you decided to stop by the laundromat on your way out"

"well excuse me, but orange isn't my color its to flashy"

Yuri smiled "so you do talk" he removed the jacket "any reason why you removed the bandages?"

"yeah, I was going to stitch it up but an officer arrived"

"well give me a second and i'll do it for you" she left the room going to the bathroom came back with some rubbing alcohol and alot of bandages. "relax i'm a registered nurse I do this for a living"

"you say your a nurse, can you use medical ninjutsu?"

"no not yet I'm in the process of learning" she applied some alcohol onto a pad and put it on the wound receiving a wince "I know it hurts" as she cleaned the wound "so do you have a name?" as she prepped the needle.

"Kira Karasu"

"thats an interesting name, did your parents pick it for you?" as she started sewing the wounds up

"I'm an orphen"

She stopped sewing "I'm sorry I didn't know" she resumed stitching "who gave you the name?"

"Old man Sarutobi"

"do you have a first name to go with that last name?" as she finished stiching

"Konohamaru" somewhere in the village said man sneezed suddenly

"do you want to see him?"

"I can't he's dead" this thru Yuri for a loop

"That can't be tru lady Hanabi is expecting him for dinner"

This got Kira thinking "what is todays date"

Yuri thought for a minute "its the fifth of June"

grabbing Yuri by the shoulders "whats the year?!"

"2020"

Thats when the shock hit him, some how he travelled sixty years back in time, Yuri waved her hand infront of his face but to no avail he was in complete shock. She sighed and started cleaning up the dressing and other soiled material. She was almost done when footsteps on the walk caused her to panic, she slapped Kira stirring him from his shock and she commenced to stuff him into her closest. She had just hid everything barely manageing to jump onto her bed before the door opened.

"aunt Hanabi can I help you?" Yuri asked the person who came in

Said person looked around the room "I thought I heard another person in here, you wouldn't be hiding a boy from your parents" she looked at Yuri "are you?" Yuri went silent "relax I won't tell them in fact I would incourage you to persue it" she smiled and left the room.


End file.
